Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phytonutrient compositions and methods of using the same for preventing, reducing, or treating genetic damage induced by environmental agents.
Description of the Related Art
A consequence of our modern industrial society has been the proliferation of chemicals and agents released into the environment having the capacity to induce genetic damage. The list of such chemicals and agents is extensive and grows at an ever increasing pace. Some examples of these agents include heavy metals, PCBs, pesticides, volatile organic compounds, phthalates, chlorine, dioxins, chloroform, and asbestos. Modern building methods stressing air tightness and energy efficiency have now made molds a problematic concern.
The list of offending compounds grows daily, in large part, due to recent advances and enhanced sensitivity in detecting DNA damage caused by such environmental agents. This is especially true where assays are now conducted at the individual cell level.
DNA damage can occur naturally and is usually repaired via natural repair processes in the body. It is when the rate of damage exceeds the body's ability to keep up with repairs that health problems ensue. Some health problems associated with environmental toxin exposure include liver and kidney damage (chloroform), mesotheilioma (asbestos), reproductive damage (dioxins), and nerve damage (pesticides). Additionally, some disorders including cerebral palsy, ADHD, epilepsy, and Tourette syndrome have been ascribed to fetal exposure to various chemicals.
As the list of offending agents increases, one questions whether any lifestyle changes in today's society can alleviate the risks entirely. Today, this seems an unlikely scenario as many of the offending agents have become integral to our way of life. What is therefore needed are means to prevent DNA damage from occurring initially or, alternatively, reduce or correct the damage subsequent to damage initiation to prevent the accumulation of DNA damage from reaching a level of health concerns.
The inventors disclose phytonutrient based compositions and methods which may be used to prevent, treat, or reduce DNA damage at the cellular level due to exposure to environmental toxins.